


Sins Of The Grail.

by HanaXIII



Category: Artoria Pendragon - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Human Saber, Kirei Kotomine - Fandom, Saber x Kirei Kotomine
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXIII/pseuds/HanaXIII
Summary: In an alternate Universe, Artoria Pendragon was selected to become a Master for the Holy Grail war.In her mind she thinks the war will be fine and she can achieve the Grail. However, a Judge of the war has a idea plotting in his mind, to remind her of the reality of what a war could truly be.





	Sins Of The Grail.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first lemon fan fic I have ever written. This takes place in an AU where Saber is addressed by her real name and is a Master for the Holy Grail war. Warning that this fiction has heavy douses of sexual abuse ( dominate non consensual spanking ) but there is no rape at all! Also to add, this piece was heavily inspired by the audio of " Priest spanking" by TheGreyKnight.

Artoria Pendragon knew that one day she would have to participant in the Holy Grail War. She knew this ever since she was a child as it had been a tradition for every one in the Pendragon house hold was destined to.  
With fate her destiny was today. Upon receiving a letter in the mail, it was an invitation to the local church that her family had been going to all their lives, which seemed surprising to her that upon learning that one of the Fathers was going to be a judge along having the church serve as a refuge for any Master who lost their servants in the war.

As day turned into twilight, Artoria was safely secured inside of the church at Mass, with Kirei Kotomine giving the service. The church was surprisingly filled with a majority of young women filling each row more than the elderly who have usually come around this time.  
It seemed it wasn't God who had summoned them here.  
Artoria could feel the annoying scowl on her brow as she tried mainly focus on the mass instead.  
" And with that, the mass is over. Go with God's eternal blessings." Kirei spoke out, announcing the sea of people to leave. Artoria let out a soft sigh as she begun to leave the pews that was until she felt a strong grip on her shoulder.  
" Hold on a moment little girl...." A husky voice which belongs to Kirei filled her personal space mixing in with the church bells ringing in the distance.  
" Just a moment. I want to have a word with you. Just give it a moment for everyone to leave. I wish to speak with you privately. "  
The feeling in his words made Artoria feel like she was walking into the hangman's noose, the small shiver traveled through her body was enough for Kirei to feel it.  
Once the church was quiet leaving the two alone the harsh grip was loosely followed by Kirei waving for the young Master to follow him towards his office in the back of the church.

" I see the Holy Grail has chosen you correct?" Kirei asked while he sat down on his wooden chair, slicing through the silence.  
Following with a light nod, Kirei could only smirk to Saber's silent reply.  
" As you know, the Church wishes to seek the Holy Grail to return it to its former glory and get rid of the sin of its past wishes."  
" Of course. " Artoria replied softly, keeping her palms pressed against each other.  
" It will bring much honor to fulfill my families wishes to bring the Grail to purity ." Artoria continued in a polite but serious tone.  
" Which is Nobel of them indeed. " Kirei agreed to keep his smirk stuck on his expression.  
Reaching out his right hand towards her the action made Artoria blush along with that ice melting smirk alone.   
" As a judge of this war, may I see your command seals? As a holder of any extra command seals lost by Master's in the past, it's my duty to protect them. " Kirei explained gently, charming the female Master.  
Placing her right hand gently on the smooth surface on his desk she revealed her command seals, the Priest whose smile grew wider revealing his white pearls.  
Just as she placed her hand down on the desk a bright glimmer flashed in her eyes with the feeling of her sleeve being ripped. Artoria realized that her clothing had a knife stuck in-between the fabric and the hard desk with a burned spell symbol etched into the wood.

" W-What kind of sick joke is this?!" Artoria spat furiously to the devilish smirking Priest. Maneuvering her left hand to grab the cross shape hilt, the young Master tried to unsheathe the blade to release but it was no use, even trying to cut the fabric from the blade wasn't successful, showing the age of the blade was dull. Only two ways she could assume the blade was stuck. Logically, it was the force from Kirei alone or only one word to answer the second option, magic.  
" Oh my dear, it's not a joke. I've been thinking about you for a while." Kirei spoke as he rose behind his desk, pacing slowly behind Artoria's body frame.  
" Your attitude with your family, the way you highly believe that you will win this war full kindheartedly without caution to the wind. I have been thinking, that you need a realization on how this war is truly about. Hope and suffering. You have hope already taught into your soul, so I will teach you about suffering. The joy of it and... its true nature."  
Shooting death glares over her shoulder to him, standing over her as if she was like an ant being viewed from above. This whole idea of what Kirei had in his mind was crazy.  
" What do you mean?! Have you lost your mind?!" Artoria spat out venomously until watching in shock with Kirei reaching out for her. Thinking that she was going to be dangerously hurt, Artoria clutched her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.  
But it never came.  
Eyes tightly closed , Artoria felt a rough grabbing at the bottom hem of her skirt to only be quickly flipped, revealing to the Priest a pair of white pair of ruffled edge and small blue ribbon bow panties.  
Artoria felt the embarrassment of the reveal of her rear being shown to him that she pressed her lips hard to not let out an embarrassed shrill.

" You see, as much as the men of this event will see you compete in this war, this church as well the eyes of God will see how you favor out in this war. You must put your whole self into this war to achieve victory and if you fail. Well.....that's exactly what I want to teach you." 

" Wh-What on Earth are you talking about?! Stop this at once!" Artoria spat out, embarrassed that he was standing above her, watching her being exposed to him and only him.  
The light above shadowed over Kirei's body, and if she could see his black eyes she would see how much were filled with emotion. The only thing she could see was Kirei raising his right hand slowly as the left quickly and roughly gripped onto the left side of her hip.  
" The Gospel is very clear on the subject. One....you will suffer. And Two, you will be rewarded for it." Kirei spoke, keeping his hand raised up high.  
A small rumble went through the blade as if sudden force pushed Saber chin and breast down onto the desk, making herself fully bent over the wooden furniture, leaving her clothed anus fully exposed.  
" After all, I am a man of the cloth and before all that I was a man of the world and this is the reality of the situation you are in. This war is not about the fantasy of dreams coming true without consequences. Where everyone will escape scratch free. There is a heavy weight of this war not pressing alone on your shoulders, but to other seven servants as well."  
With a swift sound of the air being cut, Artoria felt a sharp burning pain as Kirei smacked harshly against the right side of her plump cheeks. This caused Artoria gasp out a hot breath, tears of pain coming to the corner of her eyes.  
The pink hand mark forming on her pale skin made the Priest smirk.  
" Do you understand how much is weighed upon you? On this world? This is the reality of what this mission is. The understanding the knowledge what suffering can be. And how suffering could make you whole again."

Hissing through her teeth, Artoria tried to swing her free arm to smack Kirei to stop him from continuing his actions but it wasn't enough as Kirei quickly snatched her hand by the wrist to forcefully pull it behind her back.  
Clenching her eyes tightly, Artoria let out a disgruntled grunt with Kirei glad fully kept her in her place.  
" Y-You're.....wrong....." Artoria managed to grunt out. Raising an eyebrow, Kirei watched the young Master painfully part her eyes, straining them to keep her gaze on him.  
" This....war.... does not need to have to suffer.....W-We can change this war to make the better good in this world."  
Listening to her words, Kirei let his grip loosen on her arm, allowing the feeling to come back into Artoria's arm. 

Releasing her arm to drape back to her side a light chuckle filled the space to the only burst out and echoed off the walls.  
" You seem to not understand what I mean, little girl. I am here to teach you what realities that lie ahead of you and that mere happiness won't be the only thing that will be expressed and shared. Suffering is also another key factor, and I think, just a bit of suffering is exactly what you need to be truly whole again."  
Raising up his right hand again, Kirei cut his hand down on the left side of her rear. Twisting her face in pain, Artoria bit her lower lip to not let out another groan of pain.  
" I see it now, the strain coming into your face. Your posture. Your embarrassment. You know this. You know that pain will make you feel free again. Well, don't fear. It's time for you to feel very free again."  
Chopping his hand down, another harsh smack rang through the air along mixing Artoria's moans.  
Raising his hand once more, Kirei continued to smack down hard onto her skin, not once, not twice but three synchronized spanks on her red-tinted skin.  
" Pl-Please....." Artoria whimpered out, closing her eyes tightly from the repeating pain of his hand falling down on her twice.

" Hm?"

" Please.....stop.....this hurts....." Artoria continued, her breath shaking from the harsh impacts, her small frame trembling from the rush of sudden impact.

" You wished for me to stop? " Kirei mocked, forming a sadistic smirk on his lips.

" You see, your ass being red and swollen. That pain is nothing at all. It is just the beginning. Come here, allow me to get close to you as I can."  
Grasping her free hand once more, Kirei began to press himself closer to her from behind. Raising up her hand gently, he twisted her wrist to lightly press his lips against her palm. Artoria could only watch him as she felt frozen in place, other than the dagger pinning her down to the desk. The feeling of her heartbeat pounded heavily in her chest and all she could do was watch Kirei and pray he did nothing iller rational to her.

" I very much need you to hear this, little Artoria."

Letting her hand go, Kirei leaned himself closer to her body. His heavy chest pressed against her back, his thighs gently pushing into her rear to keep her still as well his left hand still tightly gripped to her hip. Reaching around, Kirei cupped Artoria's chin in his hands. The feel of his rough palms against her chin she could feel the skin that built up over time from harsh use of whatever this man did on his free time. It wasn't practicing prayers that were one thing she was assured.  
The press of hot lips finding her sensitive ear lobes instantly made her react with a jerk. The hot breath on her ears made Artoria blush deeply, trying her hardest to resist a moan escaping from her lips.  
" I can take your ass. I can fuck it. I can do whatever I want to you. I can use my authority to do whatever I want to you and this war. I can change the fate and tides of whoever is winning, after all, I am always on the winning side. This is the power I have over every participant in this war, including you." Kirei hotly warned in her ear. His left hand that was gripped onto her hip now glided to her rear, digging his fingertips to squeeze and pull against her skin, causing Artoria to let out a hot gasp of air.  
" See? I am quite tempted to fuck your ass in a way that you cry. Not just in front of me, despite your tomboyish nature to hold back. No, you cry, and cry and cry for days for weeks, knowing you just have come back here, with the grail in your hands when I summon you."

Artoria was not only appalled but the shock to hear these words coming from a man that was not only supposed to be a priest but a judge for the Holy Grail war. What did he mean by she was supposed to have the Grail in her hands when he summoned her?!  
" A-And what would happen if I do obtain the Grail?" Artoria mustered up to ask to him.  
Silence fell between them, the once grip on her chin and rear were let go gently as his hand once more gripped onto left hip as Kirei leaned away from her body.

" Then, your wish will be fulfilled. You will bring honor to your family, and the church will have it's Grail back where it belongs." Kirei simply replied, a matching smirk to follow.  
Looking at him, all of this didn't make sense? Dare she ask what if she wasn't successful in her goal for the war?

" And what if I don't bring the Grail back?" Artoria asked to watch his smirk turn into a wolfish smile.  
Curiosity killed the cat, and perhaps satisfaction would save the poor cat.

" Then the church must claim something of some worth for the War. If the church does not get it's reward, as the head judge I will decide a prize to claim, for the benefit of the church and myself. Which I declare I would want you as my prize. Imagine it, you being a simple sister of the church and perhaps being the next in line to be the judge for the next war, maybe even perhaps my pupil working under me as a student."  
Eyes widen, Artoria realized that this war not only for herself to fight, everyone including this man had their own desires for a possibility of a wish, even if some wishes aren't as pure like hers.  
" Hm.... I find nothing more pleasant in this world than the realization slip onto your face. You think you are the first one I have broken? To bring them to face the reality of the situation of what they were in. And you think you can hold out? That's fine. I, after all, have lots of time. Now.....take a deep breath." Kirei purred deeply watching how Artoria finally knew what she was in. What are in stakes. 

Watching his hand raised once more and the tight grip he had on her hip, Artoria did what was asked, taking in a deep breath as another cutting smack came down on her rear cheeks, pressing her lips tightly together to not let out another groan as Kirei just purred in Ecstasy.  
Raising his hand once more Kirei let down evenly repeated smacks on each cheek. Six painful spanks echoing through the walls on one cheek and the same six more on the other, all while Artoria groaned in pain with each impact, tears running down her cheeks from the shock of the pain. Seeing the young Master in this state made Kirei groan with pleasure.  
He loved this, he thrived on it, seeing a woman in pain knowing the pleasure of suffering being taught, he could just feel the temptation to free himself from the tightness in his pants.  
But, he decided to be merciful for now as he rested his hand down to his sides, watching Artoria tremble from the experience. Her back side swollen and red surely she won't be able to sit down properly for the next day or so from the newly form bruises it just made him shiver with bliss.  
" Hmm?" Glancing to her panties he could see even from all the spankings he had given her, the once white cloth turned a darker color at her entrance.  
" Aaah, Oh yes. Look at how wet you are." he purred deeply. 

Reaching out his free hand, he gently placed his hand on her sore right cheek to rub is gently in his palm, resulting his little play thing to let out a shiver of pain.  
" I think you finally get what all of this means. The understanding of pain and suffering. I do say, you have a very delightful scent. I often find that in those who can't simply learn to obey. Well, there is something about them, that they have been given some other kind of talents and abilities. I love how open and lifeless your eyes are, those tears staining your cheeks are proof that you had earned them. They are your reward for learning the truth behind this lesson. Hmph, I can tell how your body is reacting that this is what you wanted after all even if you didn't know about it. If you don't win this war, I can show you, what is true means to serve. To give yourself over. And you will get nothing from it but to serve at my pleasure. Well, that and you will also learn and gain the strength of what it is to serve." Removing his hands from her rear, Kirei reached over to pull out the blade that kept her to be at his will and whim. 

" Go along now little girl," Kirei spoke, watching Saber quickly rise up from the desk, her blue hues glaring like daggers.

"You heard me, go along now. Today I wanted to make sure of what I saw. Next time, well, you will truly know what it means to serve in my grace. Now, Say "Thank you, Father."." Kirei continued, his tone laced with fake kindness.  
Narrowing her blue eyes, Artoria didn't comply. Instead, a loud smack rang through the air. The face of Kirei being smacked across the face and the pain in her hands was all that she could ever want.  
" I will win the Grail! I will bring my family honor and I will never EVER belong to you!"

On the turn of her heel, Artoria stomped herself out of the blasted church as fast as she could. 

Heading down the outside steps, Artoria muttered curses underneath her breath about Kirei being blinded by her own rage.  
Walking herself the long way from home, Artoria ceased at an empty intersection, waiting for her turn to cross.  
Dreading the thought of seeing her rump all sore, her morbid curiosity gotten the better of her as she reached behind herself to be surprised that there was no pain. Perhaps she got numb from all the extreme spanking.  
Shaking her head, she continued to stomp herself all the way home and up to her room.  
Slamming her door closed and locking, Artoria's brothers glanced briefly looked at each other in silence to only shrug their shoulders.

Inside of her bedroom, Saber tried her best to forget about the incident that had to happen, but with the thought of her butt being bruised honestly made her nervous.  
Standing in her matching underwear with her pajamas clutched in her hands she kept her eyes glanced at the full faced mirror in front of her. She had to see what kind of damage the mad priest had done to her.  
Taking a deep breath, Artoria turned herself around, expecting the worse. Parting open her closed eyes, Saber noticed that her posterior had not a single mark or bruise left on her!  
But how?! She screamed in her mind, unless....... being one of the judges of the Holy Grail war gave him some kind of healing ability. Whatever it maybe, she was glad at least she wouldn't have to truly manage the pain for the next few days.

Letting out a hard sigh, she began to dress in her nightly clothing and rest herself on her bed.  
Pulling close her bellow to her chest, the thoughts of what Kirei had done not only make her feel sick as if she was some piece of meat to him, she somehow deep down inside did enjoy what he had done to her.  
Artoria did swear on one thing however, she would rather draw her last living breath to not be the prize of a demented priest.


End file.
